1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie, which simplifies the forming of the knot by using a knot-forming core made of synthetic resin or other material, and which enables maintaining of the knot once it is formed, which facilitates putting on and taking off of the necktie by applying one of the attaching means suggested below, and which enables disassembling and reassembling of the knot when washing or ironing is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for the traditional necktie, the user must surround the narrow part of the necktie-panel around the neck under the collar of the shirt or blouse each time he or she wants to put it on. Therefore the process of putting on and taking off the necktie is inconvenient and takes a significant amount of time. Moreover, the user has to tighten the necktie in order to exhibit a good appearance, which inevitably results in compression of the user's neck, and possibly causes impediments in blood circulation or breathing.
In efforts to overcome the above problems of the traditional necktie, neckties with ready-made knots have been proposed such as those Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 85-572, 86-13318, 86-686, 87-13436, 88-10198, and 88-14811. However, these neckties with ready-made knots are not practical nor convenient to put on, and the ready-made knots cannot be easily disassembled, whereby washing and ironing of it becomes almost impossible.